


Anyone who has been hired as a 'professional beater' and frightened grouse in the direction of the Queen Mother

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [32]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre





	Anyone who has been hired as a 'professional beater' and frightened grouse in the direction of the Queen Mother

Holmes was sure that the assassin was somewhere in the Queen’s hunting party, but there remained the matter of how to flush him out. Sitting astride his hunter, Watson looked at the hawk-nosed profile of one of the beaters-grubby and wearing homespun--and reflected that only Sherlock would have taken the metaphor so literally. Looking at that well-loved figure, recognizable to him now almost anywhere and in any disguise, John felt his heart leap and take wing like the grouse heading toward them. Sherlock would always get his quarry.


End file.
